Eu amo a morte do Deserto
by yuki lindner
Summary: Esse e um fic que eu amo, sobretudo por ser até o momento o meu melhor... ao menos é o que eu considero até então o meu melhor... Espero que curtam esse crossover de One Piece e Naruto com a Vivi e o Gaara. Sinopse: No deserto de Alabasta o encontro


**Sinopse:No deserto de Alabasta o encontro de duas almas faz nascer um sentimento inesperado... Gratidão, amizade, respeito... Um misto de sentimentos confunde os corações e a descoberta de um poder oculto reabre velhas feridas. Agora, o coração da princesa do deserto precisa escolher entre o passado doloroso e o presente ainda incerto.**

**Em seu quarto Vivi não consegue mais uma vez dormir, suas noites em claro estavam se tornando cada vez mais constantes nas últimas semanas. Sem uma resposta clara ou no mínimo compreensível um vazio lhe consumia por dentro como se lá fundo de sua alma algo lhe faltasse.**

**Decidida a não deixar-se abater pela saudade de algo que não entendia ao certo o que era, Vivi decide caminhar pelo jardim do palácio onde encontra Pell.**

**Pell:__ Outra vez sem sono Vivi-sama?**

**Vivi:__ Hã... Pell?!**

**__ Parece que não consigo esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?**

**Pell:__ Conheço a senhorita desde que era apenas uma criança, o que está acontecendo Vivi-sama?**

**Vivi:__ Eu gostaria de ter essa resposta Pell, no entanto não a tenho.**

**__ Eu sinto um imenso vazio em meu peito que parece ser maior que o deserto, não compreendo como posso sentir a falta daquilo que nunca tive.**

**Pell:__ Vivi-sama, às vezes tudo que precisa é apenas deixar que seu coração a guie.**

**Vivi:__ Hã... não entendo Pell!**

**Pell:__ Nem tudo possui um resposta simples, você precisa encontrar suas próprias respostas Vivi-sama.**

**Vivi:__ Pell, leve-me para dar uma volta pelo deserto como fazia quando eu era criança?**

**Pell:__ Hã... ^^ O seu pai não vai gostar nada disso, mas se isso a fará se sentir melhor!**

**Vivi:__ Obrigada Pell!**

**Com o poder que lhe foi concedido pela Akuma no mi, Pell transforma-se no Falcão Peregrino, metade homem e metade animal e com Vivi em suas costas sobrevoam o deserto. Em meio ao imenso deserto de Alabasta, o vazio de Vivi pareceu tornar-se pequeno em meio aquela imensidão de areia. Lá de cima tudo parecia muito pequeno é a brisa fria da noite soprava forte brincando com seus cabelos soltos, aquilo a fez relembrar sua infância, no tempo em que nada era tão sério e complicado como agora. Já fazia muito tempo em que Vivi não experimentava essa sensação de liberdade sobre as asas de Pell.**

**Vivi:__ Já faz quanto Pell?**

**Pell:__O.O Hã...!!**

**Vivi:__ A quanto tempo eu não sinto essa sensação de liberdade! Nem me recordo ao certo, mas até parece que posso voltar a ser criança novamente!**

**Pell:__ ^^ Haha!! Fico feliz em voltar a ver esse sorriso!**

**Vivi:__ Hã... Pell olhe! Tem alguém lá em baixo próximo ás dunas!**

**Pell:__ Isso... é uma pessoa!**

**Vivi desviando seu olhar das nuvens para as dunas vê em meio a areia algo que parecia ser uma pessoa caída no deserto. Pell e Vivi descem para verificar é de fato encontram uma pessoa ferida caída de bruços no deserto.**

**Vivi:__ Pell ele está ferido, precisamos tirá-lo daqui.**

**Pell:__ Claro. Vamos levá-lo ao palácio.**

**__ Este ideograma... tenho certeza de que já o vi em algum lugar.**

**Vivi:__ Do que está falando Pell? Vamos rápido, por favor, esse ferimento em seu peito parece bastante grave!**

**Pell:__ Ok, vamos!**

**Chegando ao palácio, logo na entrada do jardim Vivi encontra Igaran desesperado por não encontra-la em seu quarto. Mas diante da situação os gritos de Igaram foram sufocados pela preocupação de Vivi com aquele jovem que acabara de conhecer.**

**Igaran:__ Vivi-sama! Vivi-sama!**

**__ Como a princesa deste reino desaparece em plena calada da noite para passear sobre o deserto com o inconseqüente membro da guarda real.**

**__ A senhorita ainda vai me matar do coração com essas atitudes!**

**Vivi:__ Eu não tenho tempo para dar-lhe explicações Igaran! Precisamos de um médico, rápido Igaran!**

**Pell:__ Inconseqüente, Igaran?!**

**Igaran:__ Eu daria outro adjetivo, mas não me atrevo a fazer tal coisa na presença de Vivi-sama.**

**Vivi:__ Parem com essa discussão fora de hora, eu preciso de ajuda aqui!**

**Igaran:__ Vivi-sama, quem é este jovem que trás com sigo?**

**Pell:__ Não sabemos quem ele é. Nós o encontramos no deserto próximo a entrada do portão sul.**

**Igaran:__ E como você me trás um desconhecido até o palácio Pell?**

**Vivi:__ Foram ordens minhas Igaran!**

**Igaran:__ Vivi-sama...**

**Vivi:__ Leve-o até meu quarto Igaran!**

**__ Pell chame o médico, por favor!**

**Pell:__ Como queira!**

**Vivi:__ O que está esperando Igaran? Leve-o até meu quarto!**

**Igaran:__ O rei não vai gostar nada disso.**

**Vivi:__ Deixe que eu assuma a responsabilidade Igaran! Agora vamos!**

**Alguns instantes depois Pell chega ao quarto de Vivi com o médico solicitado por ela.**

**__ Vivi-sama, onde está o meu paciente?**

**Vivi:__ Aqui sensei.**

**Disse Vivi apontando para a cama situada a suas costas. Sobre a cama o sensei encontra um jovem febril com um serio ferimento no peito. Aproximando-se do paciente impressiona-se assim como Pell com o ideograma que ele trazia em sua testa.**

**Vivi:__ Ele vai ficar bem sensei?**

**__ Alguém como ele nunca está só Vivi-sama, o deserto protege seus filhos.**

**Pell:__O.O Hã...!! Filho do deserto?**

**__ Vivi-sama poderia providenciar um pouco de água para a asfixia de seus ferimentos?**

**Vivi:__ Ah, claro!**

**__ Ahn... Igaran traga-me algo para cortar suas roupas, de outro modo não poderei fazer adequadamente os curativos necessários.**

**Igaran:__ Ah, sim! Providenciarei imediatamente!**

**Assim que Vivi e Igaran se retiram do quarto, por um longo minuto o sensei e Pell silenciaram-se apenas observando atentamente o ideograma naquele jovem debilitado. **

**Pell:__ A água e a tesoura foram apenas um pretexto para retirá-los do quarto, certo sensei? Assim como eu o senhor se recorda de onde vem esse ideograma e o que isso significa?**

**__ Não exatamente, eu realmente necessito da água para a assepsia e da tesoura para poder fazer corretamente os curativos. Mas... é claro que eu sei o significado dessa marca e de onde vem esse jovem.**

**Pell:__ A vila da Areia oculta, assim como Alabasta esse lugar é castigado com o clima seco e desolante do deserto.**

**__ Mas há algum tempo essa vila que só conhecia a dura face do deserto passou a conhecer dele também a compaixão.**

**Pell:__ E tudo isso se deveu aquele a quem chamam de...**

**SABAKO NO GAARA!**

**Vivi:__ Sensei! Aqui está a água!**

**Igaran:__ È a tesoura!**

**__ Ajude-me a cortar suas roupas Vivi-sama?**

**Vivi:__ Claro!**

**O sensei e Vivi cortam e retiram as roupas do jovem, apesar dos ferimentos o sensei era um sábio médico que conhecia como ninguém as artimanhas e todo o poder das ervas encontradas em Alabasta.**

**Vivi:__ Sensei, ele vai ficar bem, não vai?**

**__ Não se preocupe, ele ficará bem. Agora apenas mantenha sua temperatura estabilizada com essas compressas frias.**

**__ ^^ Como eu já disse, o deserto protege seus filhos, certo Vivi-sama?! **

**Vivi:__ O.O Hã!!**

**__ Obrigado sensei, e desculpe-me por tê-lo retirado a essa hora de seu quarto!**

**__ Não se preocupe, sou médico e jamais negaria cuidados a um paciente.**

**O sensei termina de fazer os curativos no corpo do rapaz e retorna ao seu quarto nos fundos do palácio assim como Igaran e Pell que também retornam aos seus respectivos aposentos deixando Vivi a cuidar de seu inesperado hospede.**

**Observando a expressão serena daquele rapaz, Vivi nota que pelas roupas que ele antes vestia não poderia ser de Alabasta, talvez fosse um estrangeiro, mas para ter sobrevivido ao sol escaldante do deserto e em seguida a brusca baixa de temperatura ele provavelmente estava acostumado com aquele clima árido. Apesar de não saber quem era aquele rapaz, Vivi começava a nutrir por um desconhecido certa admiração, sim admiração, pois não é qualquer pessoa que sobreviveria às provações impostas pelo deserto de Alabasta.**

**Vivi:__ Quem será você? O que deve ter acontecido para você adquiri esses ferimentos?**

**__ Na verdade, isso não me importa, não nesse momento. Tudo o que eu desejo agora é que você se recupere logo.**

**__ Logo vai amanhecer... para ser sincera, não faço a mínima idéia de como irei explicar a meu pai a sua presença em meu quarto. Acho que pensarei em algo assim que amanhecer... È estranho, mas pela primeira vez em dias tenho vontade de dormir.**

**Sentada em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, Vivi adormece segurando uma compressa sobre a testa do rapaz.**

**Ao acordar o rapaz depara-se com a visão de um lugar estranho sentindo um peso sobre seu peito, era Vivi que adormecera ali cuidando de seus ferimentos. O rapaz tenta levantar-se com cuidado para não acorda-la, mas seus ferimentos doíam e seu corpo ainda estava fraco devido à desidratação causada pelo sol. Inevitavelmente, Vivi acorda quando ele tenta levantar-se.**

**Vivi:__ Ah, você acordou! Desculpe-me, acho que adormeci sobre seu peito e com esses ferimentos... machuquei você?**

**__ Ah, não se mova muito, você ainda precisa de repouso essas foram as ordens do médico!**

**Gaara:__ Onde eu estou? Quem é você? Esse lugar... que lugar e esse?**

**Vivi:__ Você está em Alabasta em minha casa, eu sou Nefertari Vivi. È você, qual o seu nome?**

**Gaara:__ Eu me chamo Sabako no Gaara.**

**Vivi:__ Gaara do Deserto!?**

**__ Espere não se mova, o seu corpo ainda está muito fraco!**

**Gaara:__ Nefertari-sama como eu cheguei até aqui?**

**Vivi:__ Eu e Pell o encontramos no deserto próximo a entrada sul de Alaburna.**

**Gaara:__ Uuurg!**

**Vivi:__ Está sentindo dor? Vamos deite-se, seu corpo precisa de repouso!**

**VIVI-CHAN!! VIVI-CHAN!!**

**__ Vivi... –chan...**

**Vivi põe a mão sobre o peito de Gaara empurrando-o contra a cama para que ele deitasse, nesse momento seu pai entra aos gritos em seu quarto deparando-se com aquela cena de sua filha quase debruçada sobre o corpo de Gaara.**

**Vivi:__ P-Pai!**

**Cobra:__ Vivi-chan, o que significa isso?**

**Vivi:__ Papai eu posso explicar!**

**Cobra:__ E o que eu espero! Eu estou esperando!**

**COBRA-SAMA!! VIVI-SAMA!!**

**Cobra:__ Pell, Igaran, vocês dois compactuaram com isso? Os membros de elite da guarda real de Alabasta deixaram um desconhecido entrar no quarto da princesa?**

**Pell:__ Erm...**

**Igaran:__ Bem... erm...**

**Gaara:__ Prin... cesa... Nefertari-sama você é uma princesa?**

**Vivi:__ ^^ Hahaha!! Acho que me esqueci de mencionar esse detalhe, né!?**

**Gaara:__ Eu não chamaria isso de d... detalhe... Uuuurg...!!**

**Vivi:__ Gaara-kun! Não seja teimoso, não se esforce, deite-se, por favor! **

**Cobra:__ Gaara!? Alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é este rapaz e onde conseguiu todos esses ferimentos?**

**Gaara:__ Eu sou Gaara, e ao que parece fui encontrado próximo a este lugar por Nefertari-sama.**

**Vivi:__ Chame-me de Vivi, Gaara-kun.**

**Pell:__ Nos o encontramos desmaiado próximo à entrada sul de Alaburna.**

**Cobra:__ Pell, você andou levando a Vivi para voar em suas costa outra vez, mesmo após minha proibição?**

**Pell:__ Erm... bem...**

**Cobra:__ Ah, isso já não tem mais importância!**

**__ È Gaara, não é? Acho melhor deixar que descanse e recupere suas forças, qualquer amigo de minha filha é bem vindo em meu palácio, sinta-se a vontade!**

**Gaara:__ Han... Obrigada!**

**Vivi:__ ^^ Você deve estar com fome, vou pedir que alguém traga-lhe algo para comer. O sensei disse que você precisa de muito líquidos e repouso.**

**Gaara: Vivi...^^han, é estranho receber tanta atenção e ajuda de alguém que nem ao menos conheço!**

**... Algumas horas mais tarde no jardim...**

**Ao acordar algumas horas mais tarde Gaara já estava se sentindo bem melhor e mais disposto. Percorrendo os olhos pelo quarto ele não encontrava suas roupas, tudo o que vestia era uma calça. Mas dando uma melhor vistoria pelo quarto encontra próxima a janela em um porta-chapéus uma camisa branca, ele a veste e sai do quarto andando pelo longo corredor que ao seu final deu a entrada do jardim onde Vivi se encontra sentada.**

**Vivi:__ Hã... Gaara-kun!?**

**__ Parece que você já está se sentindo melhor! Fico feliz!**

**Gaara:__ Han... obrigada Vivi, pelos seus cuidados!**

**Vivi:__ Gaara-kun, você não é de Alabasta, estou errada? Quando o encontramos no deserto você vestia roupas bem diferentes das usadas aqui.**

**Gaara:__ Você está certa, eu não pertenço a Alabasta. Eu venho do país do Vento da vila oculta da Areia.**

**Vivi:__ A vila da Areia, já ouvi falar muito deste lugar. Mas você está bem longe de casa Gaara-kun, por quê?**

**Gaara:__ Não sei se você entenderia, mas eu procuro por respostas.**

**Vivi:__ Respostas?!**

**Gaara:__ Às vezes nem eu mesmo entendo aquilo que tanto busco, mas lá no fundo sei que preciso encontrar um significado para minha existência.**

**Vivi: ã... Como eu! Será que...**

**Vivi:__ Você é o filho da areia, a pessoas de quem tanto ouvi falar... Gaara, Gaara do Deserto... Você que trouxe de volta a vida e luz a vila da Areia, este é você?**

**Gaara:__ Um pouco fantasioso eu diria, já que não compete apenas a mim o mérito da reconstituição da minha aldeia.**

**Vivi:__ Você e eu somos parecidos, ambos buscamos difíceis respostas.**

**VIVI-SAMA!**

**Vivi:__ O.O Hã... sensei!?**

**__ Ora, vejo que nosso jovem rapaz está bem melhor hoje!**

**Vivi:__ Gaara-kun, este é Takanari Hilluko, o médico que cuidou de você ontem à noite.**

**Gaara:__ Ah, obrigada sensei, sinto-me bem melhor agora!**

**__ Bem deixe-me ver! Acho que já podemos trocar essas bandagens!**

**Uma semana se passou desde que Gaara chegou a Alabasta, nesse período a amizade que nasceu no deserto entre ele e Vivi fortalecia-se a cada dia. Vivi gostava de sua companhia e das histórias que ele lhe contava sobre o país do Vento e seus amigos e apesar de seu jeito serio, Gaara desfrutava o máximo que podia da companhia da princesa. E assim, mais do que uma forte amizade começava a nascer em seus corações.**

**Longe dos olhos de Vivi e Gaara uma pequena reunião com o rei e os membros da guarda real era realizada no escritório do palácio. Ainda receoso, Igaran não via com bons olhos a presença de um estranho no convívio da família real, ou talvez, ele apenas não estivesse aceitando que a garotinha a quem ele dedicou tanta proteção e cuidados estivesse agora se transformando em um mulher.**

**Pell:__ Não vejo motivos para receios de sua estadia neste país. Apesar de muito jovem, Gaara-kun já governa a vila oculta da Areia que tem se tornado uma grande potência não apenas militarmente como também em termos sociais.**

**Cobra:__ Eu concordo plenamente com seu ponto de vista Pell, e também... Sua companhia tem surtido um grande efeito positivo sobre Vivi-chan, antes parecia que minha filha havia perdido sua alegria e entusiasmo, mas desde que esse rapaz chegou a Alabasta, Vivi voltou a sorrir como se ele tivesse dado uma nova luz a seus olhos...**

**Igaran:__ Mas... Cobra-sama, esse rapaz pode nos levar Vivi-sama!**

**Chakra:__ Ah, então esse é o motivo de sua recusa em aceitá-lo?!**

**Cobra:__ Igaran, também não é fácil pra mim aceitar que minha pequena garotinha esteja crescendo tão de pressa, mas... precisamos deixar que ela ande com suas próprias pernas.**

**__ Entende?!**

**Igaran:__ O.O Hã!**

**__ Han... acho que entendo sim...**

**No dia seguinte durante o café, Vivi recebe uma carta de seu amigo Kohza em Elumaru, na carta ele lhe contava como estavam os progressos de Elumaru e a convidava para uma visita a aquela que se tornou sua terra natal. Feliz com a noticia, Vivi decide com a permissão de seu pai e em companhia de Gaara e Carue fazer uma visita a sue velho amigo que ela não via há alguns anos. Naquela tarde eles decidem partir rumo a cidade verde (Elumaru). **

**Igaran:__T.T Vivi-sama! Cuide-se, por favor!**

**Cobra:__ Às vezes parece que é você o pai de Vivi-chan e não eu! Como pode haver uma pessoa tão exagerada em seus cuidados para com outras?!**

**Igaran:__ Disse algo Cobra-sama?**

**Cobra:__ Ah, não é nada! Esqueça!**

**Pell:__ Gaara-kun, cuide de Vivi-sama por mim!**

**Gaara:__ Ah, claro! Não se preocupe quanto a isso!**

**Vivi:__ Tchau pessoal! Eu mando noticias assim que chegar!**

**VIVIIIIIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAA!! CUIDE-SE!!**

**Elumaru situava-se a cerca de dois dias de Alubarna a capital de Alabasta. Na tarde do dia seguinte, Vivi e Gaara estavam quase chegando a Elumaru, mas devido ao cansaço de Carue, eles decidem passar aquela noite no deserto em uma ruína que encontraram pelo caminho.**

**Vivi:__ E aqui! Vamos passa essa noite aqui!**

**__ Você pode descansar agora Carue, nós seguiremos viagem assim que amanhecer!**

**Gaara:__ Não há mesmo problemas em passarmos a noite sobre estas ruínas?**

**Vivi:__ ^^ Haha... Não se preocupe! Apesar de antigas essas ruínas são seguras o suficiente para nos abrigar durante está noite.**

**Gaara:__ Aqui não possui muitos destroços e tem espaço suficiente para duas pessoas. O que acha?**

**Vivi:__ ^^ Parece ótimo pra mim!**

**Gaara:__ O.O Hã... eu...**

**Vivi:__ O que foi? Você está vermelho, está com febre?!**

**Gaara:__ Não é nada!**

**__ E melhor você descansar também Vivi, deve estar exausta pelo sol, não?!**

**Vivi:__ Não, eu estou acostumada!**

**No decorrer da noite um fato inusitado ocorre mudando o rumo de nossa história e também os sentimentos que uniam nossas crianças.**

**Sem que o sono chegasse, Gaara observava a noite de Alabasta não muito diferente das noites na vila da Areia. Sentada ao seu lado Vivi dormia tranqüila e ambos não se deram conta de que uma viga dentre os muitos destroços da antiga ruína estava se desprendendo prestes a cair sobre eles. Quando Gaara percebeu a aproximação da viga sobre seus corpos não teve muito tempo para pensar em uma saída, seu corpo se moveu como que por instinto a proteger Vivi.**

**Gaara:__ Vivi, cuidadooooo!! Abaixe-se!!**

**Vivi:__ O.O Hã... Uuuuuuuuurg!!**

**Para proteger Vivi, Gaara ergue seu corpo sobre o dela e com um dos braços movimenta a areia lançando a viga para longe. O medo nos olhos de Vivi era visível, mas não por temer por sua vida e sim pelo fato de Gaara pode controlar a areia assim como Crocodaile. **

**Vivi:__ Você é como ele?! Por que, por que justo você?!**

**Gaara:__ V... Vivi! Vivi você está bem?**

**Vivi:__ Tire suas mãos de mim! Fique longe! Saiaaaaaa!**

**Gaara:__ Vivi o que está acontecendo com você?**

**Vivi:__ Eu disse para sair de cima de mim!! Saiaaaa Gaaraaaaa!!**

**Gaara não compreendia a reação de Vivi, mas ver alguém capaz de controlar a areia reabriu velhas feridas e confundiu ainda mais a cabeça e o coração da princesa do deserto. Diante daquele fato e com mil incertezas, Vivi decide seguir viagem a noite pelo deserto sem dar muitas explicações a Gaara sobre os motivos de sua reação negativa a seu poder.**

**Vivi:__ Vamos seguir viagem! Elumaru não está muito longe daqui!**

**Gaara:__ Mas... e Carue? Ele não estava cansado?**

**Vivi:__ Carue já descansou o suficiente, já podemos seguir viagem.**

**__ Vamos?!**

**Gaara:__ O que há com você Vivi?**

**Vivi:__ Isso não tem nada a ver com você, é apenas o meu passado que insiste em me assombrar.**

**__ Vamos, eu quero chegar logo a Elumaru! Por favor!**

**Gaara:__ Certo! Vamos Carue?!**

**Ao amanhecer daquele dia nossos viajantes chegaram a Elumaru sendo recebidos na entrada da cidade por alguns habitantes juntamente com Kohza e seu pai.**

**PRINCESA VIVI-SAMA! **

**Kohza:__ Seja bem vinda a Elumaru, Vivi-sama!**

**__ O.O Hã... Vivi!**

**Vivi:__ O.O Hã... ^^ Obrigada Kohza!**

**__ Parece cansada Vivi-sama. ^^ O que acha de descansar um pouco?!**

**Vivi:__^^ Han... acho que seria muito bom Ooji-san!**

**Kohza:__Você deve ser Gaara, não é!? Vivi me falou muito em suas cartas sobre você. Seja bem vindo a Elumaru!**

**Gaara:__ Ah, obrigada!**

**__ Kohza, vocês não vem?!**

**Kohza:__ Ei, Vivi! Se não se importa eu gostaria de mostrar a cidade a seu amigo! **

**Vivi:__ Claro que não!**

**__ Não vá muito longe ou se afaste do Kohza, Gaara-kun... pode acabar se perdendo.**

**Gaara:__ Han... Vivi...**

**Gaara: Por que... por que apesar de estar tão indiferente comigo ainda sim se preocupa comigo dessa forma? Eu não entendo Vivi... o que está acontecendo com você?!**

**Kohza mostra a Gaara alguns lugares mais freqüentados da cidade de Elumaru que desde sua reconstrução vem crescendo e se desenvolvendo em ritmo acelerado. Mas o coração e a cabeça de Gaara estavam bem distantes dali. Apesar de não possuir qualquer laço com Vivi, Kohza a conhecia desde criança e sabia que para ela agir de forma tão indiferente com alguém algo muito serio devia estar acontecendo. Sendo assim decide interpor-se a situação em busca de respostas.**

**Kohza:__ Gaara.**

**Gaara:__ Han... o que houve? Por eu parou nessas ruínas?**

**Kohza:__ O que está acontecendo com a Vivi? Qual o motivo de toda aquela dor em seus olhos, hein Gaara?**

**Gaara:__ Essas ruínas, por que a mantiveram assim? Poderiam ter aproveitado melhor este espaço.**

**Kohza:__ Não fuja do assunto, isso não vai mudar nada.**

**Gaara:__ Você conhece a Vivi há muito tempo, não? Então me diga, por que ela odeia tanto os poderes que vem da areia?**

**Kohza:__ O.O Hã... você?!**

**Gaara:__ Eu posso controlara a areia, fazer com que ela se mova a minha vontade e transforma-lá em arma se necessário.**

**Kohza:__ Gaara... Gaara do Deserto! Agora eu entendo!**

**__ Você é aquele a quem chama no país do Vento de filho do deserto.**

**Gaara:__ O.O Hã!!**

**Kohza:__ Há algum tempo este país conheceu a poder é a cobiça de um homem... Crocodaile... Assim como você, pelo poder de uma Akuma no mi ele submeteu Alabasta ao horror de uma guerra. Aos olhos deste povo ele era o herói, mas por trás da mascara escondia-se um tirano... Vivi e Igaran, membro da guarda real infiltram-se em sua organização e apesar das dificuldades eles e seus amigos conseguiram salvar Alabasta... Ela era só uma menina quando deixou sua terra natal e lançou-se ao mundo arriscando sua vida para que seu povo não sofresse... Para todos em Alabasta, relembrar esse fato e doloroso, mas para Vivi talvez seja ainda mais, afinal, de todos nós ela foi quem mais se sacrificou e conheceu de perto a crueldade daquele maldito...**

**Gaara:__ Agora eu entendo, agora eu entendo Vivi.**

**Kohza:__ Mas olhe por esse lado, apesar do seu poder lhe relembrar o passado você representa o presente no coração da Vivi, de outra forma ela não se preocuparia tanto com você.**

**__ Ei, Gaara! Espera! Aonde você vai? **

**Gaara:__ Buscar o meu presente! Você acaba de me dizer isso, certo?!**

**Kohza:__ Hu... e eu que achei que você quisesse saber a história dessas ruínas! Acho que já não tem mais importância agora, não é?!**

**Kohza: Parece que você finalmente começa a desenhar sua própria história Vivi! Mas... será que você conseguirá liberta-se das sombras que a perseguem?**

**Gaara deixa Kohza e corre a passos largos a procura de Vivi, mas não conhecendo muito bem o local acaba por se perder na cidade. Porém, o destino possui muitas facetas e caprichos acabando por cruzar seus caminhos.**

**Vivi:__ O.O Hã... Gaara-kun?! Onde está o Kohza? Eu disse para você não andar sozinho por Elumaru, você não conhece bem a cidade e...**

**Gaara:__ Eu... eu não sou como ele Vivi!**

**__ Aprendi há muito tempo com alguém que para se seguir em frente é preciso abandonar o passado e caminhar com suas próprias pernas.**

**Vivi:__ D... do que você está falando?**

**Gaara:__ Kohza... ele me contou sobre essa sombra que te persegue... Crocodaile.**

**Vivi:__Você não sabe de nada! Faz alguma idéia do que e viver no inferno, tendo que sorrir por fora sendo que sua alma chora por dentro?**

**Gaara:__ Eu conheço melhor o inferno do que você pode imaginar, assim como também conheço as varias faces da solidão!**

**__ Vem comigo Vivi!**

**Vivi:__ Espera! Onde você está me levando!? Gaara!!**

**Gaara:__ Vou mostrara a você que não há motivos para ter medo! Se você tem tanto medo de caminhar sozinha, daremos o primeiro passo juntos!**

**Vivi:__ O.O Hã!!**

**Vivi: Eu... não consigo entender por que me sinto tão ligada a você? Por que tinha que ser você, hein Gaara?!**

**Gaara arrasta Vivi pela mão de volta as antigas ruínas que Kohza havia lhe mostrado. Está era aparte mais antiga da cidade que foi preservada como símbolo e lembrança da antiga Elumaru. **

**Ao chegarem às ruínas, Kohza já não se encontrava e a manhã começava a dar lugar ao pôr-do-sol. Gaara jamais percebeu que assim como Vivi o sentimento de gratidão que ele adquiriu por ela começava agora a dar lugar a um novo e ainda desconhecido sentimento. Mas será que as feridas no coração de nossa princesa seram capazes de se fechar por completo e concede - lá o recomeço?**

**Vivi:__ Gaara, pode soltar minha mão agora?!**

**Gaara:__ Ah, claro!**

**__ Eu queria mostrar a você que não tem por que temer a areia, mas acho que seria inútil, afinal, não posso culpa - lá por...**

**Vivi:__ A culpa não é sua se eu não encontro forças para seguir adiante. Talvez eu...**

**__ Uuuuuuurg!**

**Gaara:__ Vivi!**

**Andando pelas ruínas o solo sede arrastando Vivi consigo, sem pensar, Gaara a segura pela mão, mas também e arrastado pelo desabamento. Sob as ruínas escondia-se um oásis de águas puras e beleza rara intocado por outros olhos. E mais uma vez, por instinto ou reação impensada, Gaara protege Vivi sobrepondo seu corpo sobre ao dela. Diante e tão próximo de seu rosto o coração de Vivi acelera e sua face ruboriza e no coração os sentimentos de amor, raiva e dúvida se entrelaçam confundindo-a ainda mais.**

**Vivi: Outra vez... por quê?**

**Vivi:__ Por quê? Por que me protegeu outra vez?!**

**Gaara:__ Você está bem Vivi?**

**Vivi:__ Saia de cima de mim Gaaaraaaaa!!**

**Gaara:__ Ahn... vamos Vivi, dê-me sua mão!**

**Vivi:__ Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!**

**A mistura de tantos sentimentos dentro de Vivi refletia-se sob a forma de raiva, não sendo capaz de assumir para si mesma o que sentia em relação à Gaara tudo o que ela conseguia era lançar sua fúria sobre ele.**

**Enfurecida, Vivi põe-se a socar o peito de Gaara, no entanto, ao contrario do que ela imaginava ele não reagia em defesa própria.**

**Vivi:__ Por não se defende? Faça-o! Você não é o filho do deserto!? Defenda-seeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Gaara:__ Eu... eu nunca á machucaria! Você salvou a minha vida Vivi!**

**Vivi:__ Não é a sua gratidão que eu queroooooooo!!**

**Gaara segura os pulsos de Vivi impedindo seus movimentos e pressiona seu corpo contra as rochas situadas as suas costas. De cabeça baixa com os cabelos soltos pela pequena briga antes tida com Gaara, Vivi calara-se.**

**Gaara:__ Vivi.**

**Vivi:__ ... Doushite...? **

**__ ... Por que dentre todos eu fui justamente me apaixonar por você? Por que justo você, hein Gaara?**

**__ Não há mais nada que o prenda a este lugar e logo você...**

**Gaara:__ã!!**

**Sentimentos claros é o passo mais difícil agora sendo dado, assumir para si e para o outro a verdade. Diante daquela revelação a atitude de Gaara surpreende Vivi.**

**Soltando seus pulsos suas mãos tocaram com suavidade seu rosto cobertos pela emoção lagrimejantes, aproximando seus rostos com o coração acelerado unindo seus lábios aos dela um lindo beijo desabrocha. A recusa de Vivi como reação no principio da lugar ao sentimento crescente, cedendo a seu coração seus braços entrelaçam o pescoço de Gaara fazendo com que seus corpos se aproximassem e como reação os braços dele envolvesse o corpo dela.**

**Vivi:__ Eu não quero te perder Gaara. **

**Gaara:__Você não vai me perder. Eu procurei incessantemente um sentindo para minha vida, agora que eu o encontrei eu não aceito perde-lo.**

**Vivi:__ Eu quero aprender a dar esse primeiro passo junto com você.**

**Gaara:__ Hu! Acho que começo compreender por que me sinto tão ligado ao deserto!**

**Vivi:__ ^^ Me beija!**

**Gaara:__ Isso é um pedido ou uma ordem?**

**Vivi:__ A princesa aqui sou eu, obedeça-me soldado!**

**Gaara:__ Posso fazer bem mais do que isso princesa!**

**Vivi:__ Hu... Então me mostre!**

**Duas almas distintas unidas pelo mesmo destino, o deserto. A busca por algo desconhecido culmina agora em desejo e paixão.**

**Vivi aproxima suas mãos de encontro ao peito de Gaara, mordendo seu lábio inferior ela o puxa pela camisa para junto de si. Os lábios dele uniram-se aos seus descendo por seu pescoço e arrepiando sua pele enquanto as mãos dela lenta abriam sua camisa e desvendaram seu peito. Pressionado o corpo dela contra as rochas ele sorrindo tira sua blusa tocando suavemente sua pele com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra acariciava sua face sendo presa e tocada pelos lábios dela. Afastando ligeiramente do seu corpo, Gaara desliza suas mãos até a cintura de Vivi e suavemente a despe. Erguendo-se de volta seus lábios e suas mãos desvendam cada centímetro do seu corpo nú que estremecera arrepoiasndo-se a cada toque seu. Seus lábios se uniram evidenciando suas línguas a entrelaçarem-se sem timidez. As mãos dela desceram por seu corpo desabotoando e retirando sua calsa enquanto seus lábios acariciavam seu pescoço deixando nele pequenas marcas vermelhas pela pressão de seus dentes. Suas caricias arrepiavam seu corpo a media que suas mãos e seus lábios o foram desvendando. Com os lábios a acariciar o pescoço de Gaara, Vivi aproximasse de seu ouvido sussurrando algo baixinho, após mordeu a ponta de sua orelha puxando levemente sua pele.**

**Vivi:__ Você despertou uma ferra! Será que você consegue doma-la agora?!**

**Como resposta as provocações de Vivi, Gaara desliza suas mãos pelo seu corpo até suas pernas erguendo-a de súbito rente a seu corpo. Com um sorriso malicioso ela envolve a cintura dele por suas pernas e de olhos fechados sente suas mãos penetrar por entre seus cabelos enquanto um arrepio lhe percorria o corpo com o toque de seus lábios a acariciar seu pescoço...**

**Gaara:__ Ainda acha que eu não posso domar essa ferra?! **

**Vivi:__ Hu! Quem foi que disse que era pra você parar! Eu estava gostando!**

**__ Vem, me leva pra água!**

**Gaara:__ Me provocar assim é covardia!**

**Vivi:__ Covardia, hein?!**

**__ Mas tudo o que eu quero é te provocar... ter você..**

**Gaara:__ Me ter, assim como eu a quero ter!?**

**Vivi:__ Vem?!**

**Puxando Gaara pela mão e chamando-o com o dedo indicador, Vivi segue de costas rumo a pequena nascente de águas quentes que havia no oásis. A água possuía uma temperatura ligeiramente quente e agradável a pele. Gaara aproximasse de Vive pelas costas acariciando sua nuca e envolvendo sua cintura por sues braços, beija seu pescoço enquanto as mãos dela acariciavam seu cabelo trazendo o rosto dele ainda mais próximo de seu pescoço. Lentamente ele deita-se a margem da nascente trazendo Vivi consigo. As mãos dele desceram por seu corpo de encontro as dela que as guiaram a cada centímetro de seu corpo aceso pelo prazer. Girando seu corpo, ela agora se deliciava com o néctar de seus lábios e ele gozava o prazer de seu corpo molhado pelas águas cristalinas da nascente. Numa sensação de prazer fascinante o corpo de Gaara ergueu-se penetrando sobre o corpo de Vivi lhes proporcionando uma sensação de êxtase e prazer jamais esquecido.**

**"Os filhos do deserto que tiverem seus destinos cruzados**

**Pelo imenso mar de areia jamais se separaram, **

**E o amor que nasce no deserto**

**Sobre ele também será consumado."**


End file.
